Hot Guy
by TsukiAkatsushirou
Summary: Dos Capitulos Subidos. Cap. III y IV FINAL "soy como un roble ante ti hao" Anna, odio haberte lastimado, odio verte así...fragil...¿por qué tengo que perturbarme tanto por ti? HaoxAnna Dejen reviews
1. Cáp I Te Gusta

Autora: Tsuki Akatsushirou, y mi amigo Hao (no es de la pág.).

Anime: Shaman King

Tipo: Song Fic – Hentai – Romance.

Dedicatoria: A los fans de esta extraña y hermosa pareja, y a mi misma.

Inspiración: Por la canción Hot de Avril Lavigne y Gimme More de Britney Spears.

Disclaimer: La serie no me pertenece ni sus personajes aquí utilizados, la historia 'Hot Guy' si.

**Hot ****Guy**

**Cáp. I. ****Te Gusta, Te Gusta.** _(Según Hao)_

El calor era simplemente insoportable por aquellas fechas, lo único tal vez reconfortable para mí era el hecho que las chicas solían utilizar camisetas y faldas, o simplemente ropa ligera, cómoda, aún así el invierno solía seguir siendo la mejor estación, las chicas buscan el calor en mis brazos...espera, siempre lo hacen, sólo que en invierno pareciera que sus hormonas se disparasen, y me piden las bese y tome en mi posición, aún siendo mías desde antes y sin saberlo.

Estaba ayudando a algunas chicas con las reparaciones de verano por el mes de Julio, yo siempre me presentaba en mi ropa civil al instituto aquellas fechas, y ellas siempre recibían mi tutoría _allí _con sus uniformes de verano, la falda corta y el detalle marinerito, las hacía lucir, tan pero tan inocentes de una forma que me provocaba clonarme y poseerlas a todas en ese mismo instante.

Estábamos las chicas y yo, sentado y sentadas, en una de las mesas que el instituto solía prestarme para las clases particulares, yo con mi siempre cara de indiferencia con el mundo y frialdad, aunque por dentro llevara pensando todo el rato un montón de estrategias para llevarme a alguna de ellas a mi casa esa noche, les explicaba matemáticas, una de las materias que mejor cursé,

Fue entonces que el choque de un pesado libro se hizo contra la mesa sonando en aquel lugar como un estruendo, subí la mirada notoriamente molesto por la interrupción inesperada, y hallé justamente ahí a Anna Kyouyama, la novia de mi tonto hermano gemelo, también llevaba el uniforme, no porque estuviera reparando, si no que como supervisora del desarrollo de estas actividades debía dar el "ejemplo" a los demás.

La miré con desinterés y deje de arrogancia, viendo como fruncía su ceño en desaprobación, sonreí de medio lado, me encantaba verla enojada. Me continuó desafiando con la mirada como queriendo que me saliera al instante de la mesa, continué sentado sin ganas de mover un solo dedo para pararme.

"Párate y ven" ordenó con sus negros y fieros ojos observando detenidamente mis cafés ojos, "no soy mi hermano, a mi no me controlas, **Anna" **resalté su nombre viendo como un Tic se formaba en su ojo izquierdo, me encantaba esa expresión en su perfecto rostro, me levante con las manos en los bolsillos, y con sutileza amenazante me acerqué a ella hasta quedar a pocos centímetros su rostro del mío, "Y ¿bien?" dije, sacándola de su casi imperceptible trance, me observo con sus ojos encendidos con ese fuego que yo me conocía muy bien.

Me jaló del brazo con poca elegancia y me llevó fuera de la habitación, yo iba caminando con, o mejor dicho, halado ella, me sacaba de quicio en ocasiones, pero ya no importaba, ya que yo también la sacaba de quicio, así que íbamos de la mano.

Pero mi interés real era otro, nos detuvimos al lado de un closet de limpieza, ella me miró, con sus ojos aun encendidos y fieros "Dije muy claro que no quería verte manoseando en el sitio que se te cede para dar clases" me reclamo, no sé como se había dado cuenta, solo entrecerré mis ojos y me quede mirando sus orbes briosas, era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, y eso la hacía aun mas _molesta _"y ¿bien?" repitió lo que yo había dicho anteriormente algo juguetona, las ganas de jugar conmigo aplacaron su enojo y me miraba de esa forma que me disparaba las hormonas como solo ella hacía.

Abrí la puerta del closet y la empuje dentro y al entrar la cerré tras de mí.

Y ahí estaba, continuaba mirándome, esta vez con dejes de lujuria en su mirada, yo me mordí el labio inferior y la acorrale con mi cuerpo haciéndola sentirme, ella dio un muy profundo suspiro, y acercó sus labios a los míos, simplemente cerca, sin besarme ni rozarme, podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro y ella la mía en el suyo, mis manos poseyeron su frágil cintura y la apreté, el pecho de ella se agrando y emitió un imperceptible gemido, aquello me excito todavía, sentía el como mi miembro se endurecía clamando reclamar a Anna, "_**qué terrible pesadilla**_" me dije a mi mismo cerrando mis ojos con autosuficiencia y mi boca se entreabría a la espera de su beso, mis manos subieron por su espalda hasta su nuca acariciándola con parsimonia que le resultaba desesperante.

A respuesta ella apegó su cuerpo al mío y yo encaje una pierna entre las suyas y la alce frotándola contra su intimidad "Ah..." gimió muy suavemente sin apartar nuestros rostro de su cercanías, luego sentí como ella misma muy disimuladamente se frotaba contra mi pierna y mi miembro, las hormonas en aquel instante se me dispararon...

"¡Anna! ¿Dónde estás?"

Escuchamos la voz de mi muy _molesto _hermano Yoh, di un suspiro preparado para separarme de ella, cuando ella misma me haló del pantalón y me impidió hacerlo, cuando abrí mis ojos y la miré, intentando ocultar mi sorpresa, ella me observaba muy retadoramente, como diciendo "A que no te atreves con Yoh afuera"...Yo le conteste con mi mirada con la motivación a millón, aquello me producía todavía mas ganas de agarrar a Anna y hacerla mía aquel preciso instante.

La bese con desenfreno, como si aquel fuese nuestro último beso, mi lengua jugó con la suya con locura, y ella me respondía igual, mis manos se metieron por debajo de su falda corta de color rosado, una mano se quedó estacionada en su muslo recorriéndolo una y otra vez, y la otra se dirigió a su intimidad, empecé a acariciársela por debajo del fino material de su braga, sentía su intimidad húmeda, estaba excitada y eso me encantaba, ella arqueó su espalda al contacto de mi mano con su intimidad.

Ella me soltó la correa, y me desabrocho el pantalón y bajo un poco el interior mostrando mi viril miembro que estaba como una bestia queriendo dominarla.

Ante las respuestas y reacciones de su cuerpo, le metí la mano debajo de la braga acariciándole la intimidad directamente apreciándola húmeda en su totalidad...

"¿Anna?"

Para prepararla en su totalidad, y darle una lección, no metí ni uno ni dos dedos, metí tres dedos dentro de ella comenzando a masturbarla metiendo y sacando mis dedos hasta los nudillos una y otra y otra vez, ella se contraía y mordía los labios, mi mano en su muslo le bajo la braga...

"¿Dónde estás?"

Sus manos se agarraron a un tubo en el que se colgaban trapos viejos, colgada de allí abrazó con sus piernas mi cintura, la penetré con los dedos una última vez y esta vez fueron completos, apreciando el placer casi la obligaba a gemir la besé al instante más intensamente que la vez anterior...

"Anna..." cada vez Yoh se sentía más cerca del closet.

Y la adrenalina aumentaba, ya sin poder aguantar más empecé la sesión real de placer y la penetré completamente y con poca lentitud, sentí como un gemido se ahogaba en el beso, y empecé a moverme dentro de ella, entrando y saliendo, poseyéndola, haciéndola desearme, enloqueciéndola, llevándola al límite...

"¿Anna...?" Como ni el mismo Yoh podía, eso me enloqueció a mí también llevándonos a un frenesí de sensaciones, Yoh se sentía ya fuera de la habitación, y yo no podía parar ya, cada vez aumentaba la fuerza y ritmo, y me enloquecí más cuando se separó de mis labios y me musito al oído casi gimiendo "_Gimme__ More_", esta vez embestí con más fuerza y ella se soltó del tubo y se abrazó a mi espalda como si su vida dependiese de aquello, aumente el ritmo lo mas que pude, y el closet se llenaba de inaudibles gemidos, de ella y míos, mis dedos se encajaban en sus muslos y las uñas de ella aruñarme la espalda sintiendo como empezaba a acercarse el clímax...

"¿Dónde estás Anna?"

El calor, la adrenalina, y...

PLOOOM

Como un disparo llegamos ambos al clímax, Anna arqueó la espalda y emitió y gemido mas alto que los demás y yo también al unísono con ellas, pero claro que afuera no se oyó, para luego arrancarle un beso este con más calma...

La bajé y esta se puso su braga y se terminó de acomodar el uniforme y el cabello, yo hice lo mismo, luego ella se agachó para ver por la abertura de la puerta por donde entraban pequeños detellos de luz, viendo que no había nadie se levanto y me dio la espalda para irse.

Antes de hacerlo se dio media vuelta y me beso una última vez, del modo en que solo ella, Anna Kyouyama sabia hacer, se aparto y volvió a darme la espalda y abrió con lentitud la puerta, y sin ver atrás de marchó.

5 minutos más tarde volví con mis tutoradas estas lucían un poco enojadas y evitaban mirarme, yo fruncí el ceño en desaprobación y me acerqué a ellas "¿Qué pasa?" estas me vieron furiosas, y yo las miré con desaprobación, y se apaciguaron contestándome "Es que estuvimos 3 horas esperando, y solo estuvo con Anna-Sama esas 3 horas..." dijo una de ellas, a lo cual levante una ceja y mentí naturalmente "¿Y quién dijo que estaba con Anna? Estaba resolviendo un asunto" luego de eso sus rostros se iluminaron como si por eso fueran a ser algo mas que mis juguetes, me senté recordando lo sucedido en el closet con Anna, y las veces y lugares con ella anteriores a ese día, luego recordé su actitud al verme seducir a las chicas, y una atormentante duda surgió en mi cabeza...

... ¿Era aquello una escena de celos?

Continuará.

Anna: Eso es todo, este capitulo fue elaborado por Hao-Sama

Hao: Si, esa fue mi vista de los sucesos...Ahora como lo verá Anna...no sé

Anna: -Sonríe malévola- espera y verás

Hao: SI, aja, bueno, espero lo hayan disfrutado

BYE!!


	2. Cáp II Hazlo, Si puedes

Autora: Tsuki Akatsushirou, y mi amigo Hao (no es de la pág.).

Anime: Shaman King

Tipo: Song Fic – Hentai – Romance.

Dedicatoria: A los fans de esta extraña y hermosa pareja, y a mi misma.

Inspiración: Por la canción Hot de Avril Lavigne y Gimme More de Britney Spears.

Disclaimer: La serie no me pertenece ni sus personajes aquí utilizados, la historia 'Hot Guy' si.

**Hot ****Guy**

**Cáp. I. ****Hazlo, si puedes.** _(Según Anna)_

_Verano_, ¡qué época del año más molesta! El calor insoportable y lo único que provoca es llegar a casa y ducharse. Al menos ya podía disfrutar plenamente el verano y sus vacaciones ya que estaba en la casa de playa de los Asakura, al fin podría descansar de tanto stress que me causaba la ser la supervisora de las reparaciones de verano.

Continué explayada en la "tumbona" y bajo la sombra de la sombrilla, mis parpados estaban cerrados y sentía como el sueño poco a poco me invadía. Fue entonces cuando sentí a alguien revolver las cosas, abrí mis parpados y me senté, observando al perturbador de mis sueños.

Mis ojos de furia lo miraron a el, Asakura Hao, el hermano de mi novio, inicié un escrutinio visual al encontrarlo tan increíblemente sexy, me mordí el labio inferior involuntariamente, mientras mis orbes bajaban por sus pectorales firmes donde mechones se adherían por su humedad, después vi bajar gotas de agua por su dorso, di un suspira, mis labios, mis manos y mis ojos temblaban al perseguir la gota que bajo por su dorso muy bien formado, pasé trago grueso, cuando se perdió en el principio de su bermuda.

_El closet..._

Recordé lo que había sucedido en el closet del instituto hace apenas una semana, y un pequeño gemido se me fue, empecé a respirar agitadamente cuando me di cuenta que me había humedecido.

"¿Qué miras?" me pregunto con rudeza y maldad, se dio media vuelta y me dio la espalda, pude notar un deje ronco en su voz, el también se había excitado, sonreí malévola y miré hacia Yoh que estaba en un kiosco concentrado comprando algo de comer, me levante de la tumbona y me dirigí a el por la espalda mientras una de mis manos bajo por su ancha espalda desnuda viendo como el se estremecía por el contacto de mi mano con su espalda y suspiraba "Anna..." me llamo con su voz ronca, perturbada, me acerque a su oído, le lamí el lóbulo de este y tire del mismo suavemente "¿qué crees que miro?" dije en un tono seductor notando como se volvía mas intranquilo, sonreí habiendo logrado mi objetivo y me aparte de el y fui hacia Yoh.

Este me abrazó y beso con dulzura, yo de reojo lance una mirada hacia Hao, se había recogido el cabello y miraba hacia el mar, ignorando la escena, y fruncí el seño con desaprobación.

Paso la tarde, _demasiado normal_, para mi gusto, Hao no intento nada, cosa cual me extraño, me estiré al entrar en la tina espumosa, me sumergí hasta el cuello y cerré los ojos relajada repasando cuidadosamente la escena sexy, de muchas por cierto, de Hao mojado por el agua.

Crucé mis piernas y de pronto una mano tomó mi rodilla, yo abrí los ojos sorprendida, y debo admitir algo aterrada, y frente a mi estaba Hao, desnudo y preparado para meterse en la tina, "Así no me gusta" dijo el desaprobando mis piernas cruzadas, sonreí divertida "¿Y qué harás al respecto, _Hao_?" le pregunte retándole con la mirada, este me respondió con su mirada llena de ese fuego que incendia un infierno entre ambos, "Pues...-paso su mano de la rodilla hasta mi muslo acariciándolo, me estremecí- abrirlas" contestó sin gramo de vergüenza, yo sonreí, lasciva "Hazlo, si puedes"

Estoy segura que aquello derramó la gota del vaso y le disparo las hormonas, vi como su rostro cambio totalmente a uno pervertido y posesivo, me moví un poco cediendo espacio como indirecta, su mano se quito de mi muslo y fue a mi intimidad acariciándola con parsimonia y despacio...de forma placenteramente desesperante, tomé una bocanada de aire casi gimiendo, el me observó, y con cierta dificultad se acercó besando mis labios con lentitud y calma, como solo el sabía hacerlo, le correspondí de la misma forma disfrutando el momento, esos momentos que solo el me sabia ofrecerme.

Tres de sus dedos, como hace una semana en el closet, se adentraron en mí dándome un frenesí de sensaciones estallantes, separe mis labios dejando escapar un gemido, con inconciencia había abierto mis piernas, abrí mis ojos y le observe sonreír viendo como se acomodaba...

Pero me sentó y sumergió su cabeza, no estaba preparada para lo que venía a continuación.

Sentí su lengua lamer mi intimidad y luego jugar con mi clítoris, eso fue demasiado, gemí con fuerza sin contenerme, exaltada, enloquecida, su ritmo de juego con mi clítoris aumentaba con cada uno de mis gemidos, me mordí el dedo para no gemir más fuerte, ya solo quedaban suspiros placenteros en la habitación y no gemidos, creo, si no mal recuerdo, cuando ya estaba en el clímax haber dicho "¡Más! ¡Dame más!" reclame excitada, cuando vi que su cabeza salía del aguay su lengua subía por mi abdomen hasta llegar a uno de mis senos.

Ahí me sentí a enloquecer, cuando lamió la piel alrededor de mi pezón y luego chupo el mismo saboreándolo como si fuera una cosa divina, mientras lo hacía me acomodó entre sus piernas y me tomo una vez mas con fuerza y pasión, arqueé mi espalda y eche hacia atrás mi cabeza disfrutando de aquello como si fuera la cosa mas increíble.

Y lo era...

Embistió contra mí una y otra vez reclamándome en su posesión, me encantaba como lo hacia, de un momento a otro se encontró en mi oreja chupando y tirando suavemente del lóbulo de mi oreja...si tan solo no hiciese eso podría resistirme al segundo orgasmo...

De pronto sentí como si muriese y fuese al cielo, había alcanzado el segundo orgasmo "¡¡Hao...!! Ahh..." gemí con fuerza y el me nombro a mi también al unísono en un nuevo gemido.

Cerré los ojos en un trance, el me cargó o al menos eso sentí que hizo, me llevó hasta la cama y envuelta en una toalla me acostó y luego arropó, sentí como se iba de mi lado, y me daba un corto beso en los labios, se marcho de allí cerrando la puerta tras de sí...cuando sentí la puerta cerrarse rompí a llorar...recordando mi triste realidad que nunca podría estar con el mas que como amante, recordando mi sentimiento de amor...

¿Por qué no podía ser Hao mi prometido...en lugar de Yoh?

Continuará.

Hao: vaya...Anna, pervertida

Anna: mira quien habla, menso

Hao: jajaja

Anna: bueno...sé que los que están siguiendo el fic no se esperan lo que diré continuación, pero el Prox. Cáp. Tendrá más YohxAnna que HaoxAnna, aunque eso no cambiara nada en el fic, nos vemos


	3. Cáp III Compromiso

Autora: Tsuki Akatsushirou, y mi amigo Hao (no es de la pág

Autora: Tsuki Akatsushirou, y mi amigo Hao (no es de la pág.).

Anime: Shaman King

Tipo: Song Fic – Hentai – Romance.

Dedicatoria: A los fans de esta extraña y hermosa pareja, y a mi misma.

Inspiración: Por la canción Hot de Avril Lavigne y Gimme More de Britney Spears.

Disclaimer: La serie no me pertenece ni sus personajes aquí utilizados, la historia 'Hot Guy' si.

**Hot ****Guy****.**

**Cáp. I. ****Compromiso y Realidad.** _(Según Anna)_

_Septiembre, miércoles 18._

El dia que por mí misma defino como "_peor dia de mi vida" _aquella vez vi como perdia al hombre que amaba, y como yo misma era solo un juego.

Lo miré tomado de la mano de ella, una peliazul, mis ojos se aguaron un momento y me senti un poco mal, "quiero morir" me dije a mi misma viendo como sus ojos cafes se dedicaban a mirarla a ella con ese brillo tan significativo en sus ojos.

_Habia despertado del ensueño de sus besos._

Se acerco a mi de la mano de ella, me sonrio timidamente, y me la acercó diciendo "Anna, ella es mi prometida...Pilika" mis ojos se distorsionaron al oir aquellas palabras, senti como me iba a desmayar...mi mano temblorosa tomo la suya con cortesía, "un gusto...Pilika San, prometida de Hao" finalicé firmando mi acta de defunción.

Dicho y hecho me desmaye al instante, del resto que pasó no lo recuerdo bien, lo que si recuerdo con claridad, era su rostro enamorado de ella en aquel instante...

Me desperte en mi habitación, Yoh estaba a mi lado cuidando de que estuviese bien al despertar, lo abracé con fuerza y empecé a llorar, al principio el no lo comprendia bien, pero luego se dio cuenta, y me dijo "Anna, se que lo amas...pero esa es la realidad" y si, Yoh sabia de mis sentimientos por Hao, más no de nuestra relacion de amantes. Acaricio mis cabellos y me intento calmar.

Yo podia soportar que se acostara con otras, podia soportar que cualquier cosa con tal de mantenerlo a mi lado, menos eso, eso era mas de lo que podia soportar, porque Hao era MIO, no podia ser de...de... ¿Pilika?, no no podia ser...

"¿Mejor?" me pregunto Yoh luego de haberme visto llorar mucho rato, "sabes que a pesar de todo lo que siento, nunca te toqué, y que lo más que hemos tenido es un beso ¿sabes por qué?" me dijo mirando mis orbes negras, negué con la cabeza, era cierto todo eso, pero nunca supe el por qué, "Porque siempre preferi que pertenecieras a Hao, el hombre que amas...que a mi...que soy solo un amigo" me dijo acariciando mis cabellos rubios, para luego besar mi frente con ternura, yo sentia como me sonrojaba y mi corazon aceleraba ¿pero por qué...?

Luego de eso, hiso ademan de levantarse de la cama, yo en un impulso tome su mano halandolo y lo bese con ternura y amorosidad en los labios, como nunca antes lo habia besado, el habiendose visto sorprendido, tardo en corresponderme, pero al hacerlo me envolvio en sus brazos, me separo cuando ya no quedaba aire "sólo quiero que seas feliz, Anna. Cualquiera que elijas...tendras el apellido Asakura" se levantó, esta vez no lo detuve "Gracias Yoh..." dije antes de que se marchara y me dejara sola.

Me tire en la cama, observando el techo, y mis ojos comenzaban a pesarme, el llanto me habia producido sueño, me acomodé en la cama placidamente, y me quedé dormida un buen rato.

Me desperte a la tarde, salí al patio, gran patio de la casa Asakura.

Una vez ahí me puse a observar mi roble favorito, en aquello, sentí una mano voltearme _era Hao_ me ruboricé y entristeci al instante...hubo un gran silencio, luego de un rato...rompí el silencio...

"¿Qué es mas fuerte, El Roble o El Monte?"

Le dije, el me miró desconcertado, luego me contesto "El Roble"...guarde silencio y momento "No, te equivocas, el monte lo es, porque en un ventarron el roble es fuerte, es cierto pero de igual forma, por su falta de flexibilidad se termina desprendiendo, en cambio el monte baila en el viento, sin desprenderce, y resiste mas tiempo que el roble" guardo silencio un momento viendo que habia comprendido "soy un roble ante ti, Hao" murmure suavemente mis ojos se mantenian ocultos entre mis cabellos.

"Anna..." el no sabía que hacer o decir, simplemente se acercó a mi y beso mi frente... "No sé que decir...pero...mejor veme solo como tu amigo...es lo mejor, para los dos"

Ese dia morí...mi cuerpo y alma...Hao había dicho lo que siempre temi...


	4. Cáp IV Mi unica Realidad

Autora: Tsuki Akatsushirou, y mi amigo Hao (no es de la pág

Autora: Tsuki Akatsushirou, y mi amigo Hao (no es de la pág.).

Anime: Shaman King

Tipo: Song Fic – Hentai – Romance.

Dedicatoria: A los fans de esta extraña y hermosa pareja, y a mi misma.

Inspiración: Por la canción Hot de Avril Lavigne y Gimme More de Britney Spears.

Disclaimer: La serie no me pertenece ni sus personajes aquí utilizados, la historia 'Hot Guy' si.

**Hot Guy.**

**Cáp. I. ****Mi única realidad.** _(Según Hao)_

Aun recuerdo la expresión moribunda de Anna, sus ojos rojos y dolidos, su alma quebrantada, ¡Rayos! ¡Cómo odiaba verla así! Siempre había sido tan fuerte e inflexible...

_Roble..._

Otra vez el sentimiento de culpabilidad volvió a mi mente, ¿por qué dije eso? ¿Por qué se puso así?...Ella...Yo acepte que estuviera con Yoh, ¿no?...ella no tiene derecho a ponerse así.

Lleva un mes y medio evitándome, no me mira, pasa de mi, como si no existiera, justo como cuando nos conocimos.

_Era una tarde de invierno, ella llevaba una hora vigilándome limpiar el salón, solos ella y yo, más no pronunciaba palabra alguna, solo permanecía estupefacta mirándome, odiaba sentirme tan observado, me hacía sentir...como en un castigo o algo._

_Y de hecho era un castigo, por haber manoseado a una niña del primer curso en un baño, que malo que me cacharon, pude haberme divertido mucho._

_Bien, fuera de eso era buen alumno, el segundo de mi clase y del instituto ¿Adivinen quien es el numero uno? Pues Anna, siempre me llevaba la delantera en todo, como en riñas, pretendientes, deportes, clases, notas...todo, era mi yo femenina...y hermosa._

_Fue ahí cuando le saqué un comentario, pues por ella estar de piernas cruzadas, se le mal acomodó la falda y me quedé como un tonto viéndole las bragas._

_-¡Basta! Maldito puerco-_

_-Ya bájele, no se haga la inocente, tal vez has estado con mas chicos que yo con chicas-_

_-¡Nunca! Jamás he estado con alguien, en todo caso no es de su incumbencia...-_

_-¿Por qué no...?-caminé hasta el escritorio, donde sentada me observaba._

_-No eres nada para mi...-palabras que me llamaron la atención, nadie se me negaba...me acerqué a su rostro al punto que nuestras respiraciones se confundieron._

_-Tu para mi si...-_

_-Ajá, ¿Y?-ella no se inmutaba._

_-Bien...-_

_Esa fue la primera vez que la besé, nunca había recibido un beso tan intenso, que me dejase tan sofocado e inquieto, Anna me había hecho tocar el cielo con aquel jugoso beso, era tan maravillosamente experta en ese beso._

_Recuerdo haberla cargado y montado en el escritorio, me acomodé entre sus piernas y la seguí besando a medida que seguía acariciando sus piernas, recorría sus muslos con empeño, aunque no muy carnosos, pero irresistibles, Anna me producía algo de otro mundo..._

Fue una de los mejores encuentros que tuvimos, en nuestra vida como amantes, ¡Rayos! Odio pensar tanto en su cuerpo de aspecto frágil pero resistente, dios, aun recuerdo el encuentro en el closet del instituto. Yoh afuera, y nosotros adentro, éxtasis...dios...

Creo que debería llamarla, pero es tan obstinada..."Oye Hao, ¿en qué piensas?" me llamó Pilika trayéndome de nuevo a la realidad, Pilika, es una niña adorable, tierna y me ama con una devoción increíble...Pero no es Anna..."En nada"

"_soy un roble ante ti, Hao"_

¿Por qué, no ocupa Anna el lugar de Pilika? ¡Ya no lo aguanto más!

Y ahora estoy corriendo al departamento de ella, no me atiende el teléfono ¿Qué está haciendo...?

-¡Anna!¡Anna!-toco el timbre con desespero, necesito verla, abrazarla, besarla hacerla Mía...

-¿Qué pasa--? Hao...-

Anna...quiero decirte que...

-Vete...Pilika ha de esperarte...-

Anna...yo a ti...

-¡Basta! No sé si eres un roble, o que se yo que soy yo...lo que se... ¡Es que te amo y te necesito conmigo!-

En ese instante la bese, me sentí tan bien, mis labios presionando los rosados y carnosos de ella, ella emitió un gruñido y forcejeó al principio, no quería que la tocara, pero lo deseaba mas que cualquier mujer en el mundo.

La lleve contra la pared después de cerrar la puerta, puse sus muñecas a los lados de ella, quien continuaba peleando por zafarse, y aun así me correspondía el beso, solté sus muñecas y me abrazó alrededor del cuello, le alcé las piernas y las acomode al nivel de mi cintura para que ella pudiera cruzarlas y mantenerse allí.

Paseé mis manos por sus muslos y su espalda subiendo el vestido negro que llevaba en ese instante.

La llevé a la habitación sin romper las caricias y los besos. La deposité en la cama y nos dejamos de besar y acariciar por un instante, la miré completamente, no lucía ni inocente ni frágil, lucía...simple, hermosa...maravillosa.

"Si...Anna, ¡Eres perfecta!" exclamé y me puse encima de ella para al instante arrebatarle un beso con delicadeza pero con ansias.

Le quité el vestido con mucha facilidad, bese su cuello con ganas de devorarlo, ella se estremecía debajo de mi pero se entregaba, era mía...como siempre lo había sido.

-¿Qué pasa hao...?-me miró con sus ojos negros encendidos.

-Es que, no quiero que todo salga como siempre-

-Hao... ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-me preguntó mirándome detenidamente.

-Podemos ir con calma, como una pareja normal-

-Pero, ¿e Yoh...Pilika?-

-Ya encontraremos una manera de decírselos-admito que en ese instante jadeaba, y me sentía agotado.

-¿Seguro...que esta bien?-

-¿a ti te parece bien?-

-¿Bien? Me parece... ¡Fantástico!-se tiro a mi y me abrazo y beso con ternura y amor, yo la recibí y la deposite en la cama, me controlé, y me acosté a su lado-Buenas noches, amor...-

-Buenas noches...mi cielo-

No sé como reaccionarán los demás, pero, yo soy feliz junto a Anna y ella junto a mí...Te Amo.


End file.
